MY Watcher
by cyra bourne
Summary: Acolytes and Clerics are two different worlds that should not mix, but what happens when one of acolytes decides to break the rule and fall in the love with the cleric in a world where the reveal of the emotion means one thing the death...
1. Chapter 1

My Watcher

Author: steellilly23

Renting: PG-13

CH 1 Unexpected

The day I had arrived here in this city was on that I knew that I would not leave at all once I had stepped out from the car before the building that led me to my new life and new position. Before that I was only known as acolyte and nothing more. Since in my family both of my parents had passed through the same ways of training and now it was my turn to do so and keep the legacy alive.

But unfortunately, it was not meant to be especially for my mother who was killed by the rebels as for me I would never forget being saved by one that came from nowhere and caused the fear to spread in the eyes of enemies. He killed them all without remorse or any emotion and left no living soul as he passed by.

Flashback

_He came to me as a figure dressed in a flowing black and he gave the impression of a superior power that should not be underestimated at all. His eyes revealed nothing any emotion at all and even now I could see that they were hard to tell which color they actually possessed. They looked dark in the shadows and even his hair that was cut short was also black. He was a complete mystery and power that I knew that I should never provoke or see him do that he had done with the enemies._

_He offered his hand to me and pulled me to my feet then I just realized that the pain shoot through my leg and I knew the rules that I should never reveal the emotion for it was considered the crime and the death was only way as the verdict if you are caught. Swallowing my pain I tired to maintain my passivity around him and show nothing at all even when he actually noticed that a bullet hit me. Since the medics were too far away from the place we end up to be, he knew he had to stop the infection and pull the bullet out when it is still time._

_"I need to pull the bullet out from you." Was all he told me and I slowly returned to my half seating position trying not to press the wounded leg too much. I watched him move along and then he disappeared from a sight only to return shortly with an aide kit and then he took a position beside my wounded leg. He spoke nothing as he began to work and when it was finally over he faced me his face was unemotional mask. "You have a name?"_

_"Robin," that was I had told him as he kept to study my face like he was trying to pull some of the emotion out of me. But finding nothing there he slowly nodded in the understanding for he was about to memorize my name._

_"Robin," he repeated once then bandaged my leg quickly and his gloved fingers left a soothing feeling over my skin but I dared not to show that I actually felt what he was doing to me at all. I knew that my mother was dead even though I did not need to see the body at all nor I wanted to watch the gruesome sight before me any longer. Then my ears caught the sound of approaching car and I knew it was my ride and that I would not see him any longer." We should not delay any longer."_

_I was forced to my feet again and he led me toward the awaiting car and before took a seat my attention was to know his name before he was gone which was a plan when I left and I know I would not see him again or so I hoped. So it was now or never._

_"Who are you?" I dared to ask him and he turned around to face me with his emotionless face and the dark eyes that mirrored my own." Can I at least know your name before I leave?"_

_Again he studied my features trying to read and pull some off emotions out but found none that was sure something that he wanted to see and he simply turned and began to walk away. Disappointed but not wanted to reveal that at any cost I entered the car and was about to give a signal to go to the driver when I heard him speak his voice reaching my ears emotionless as always:_

_"Cleric John Preston." Was all that he had given me and the name was to stay in my memory as long as I am alive._

End Of Flashback

Now as the two years had passed and now that I am in the last year of my training and about to graduate I knew that would never forget him no matter what. Standing before the high steps of what supposed to be academy building and the working place I knew once I stepped into this place there was no way out unless the day of a graduation and if are bold enough to stay alive. Few had managed to pass the training and go on and many did not make it but I was ready to take the challenge and keep the legacy alive for any cost.

The silence was all that welcomed me upon my entering into the temple. No soul has been present in the long maze like hallways, but I knew that I've been expected to arrive. It not take that long for me to notice the two Clerics walking in my direction and by the way I saw then dressed I could not help myself to recall the meeting I had with one of them. What was his name again? Ah, yes John Preston. As upon their approach I snapped back to the reality shutting down my memories of a past as one of Clerics addressed me in flat and emotionless voice that I knew I would hear a lot around here.

"Acolyte, you've finally made it." I could sense the distance we kept around each other when it came to the Clerics and Acolytes." You've been expected in the council chamber. Follow me."

Nodding back I let him to lead the way keeping my guard and remain cold with no emotion that could be read on my face. We were walking for a good half of hour up the stairs and maze of corridors and hallways until the destination was finally there. They left me alone by the double door and just when I was about to knock they opened and yet another Cleric came out from office barely glancing in my direction.

Unable to maintain my posture, I looked in his direction for I was sure that I had known that face. It was he, John Preston and I was actually seeing him after the two long years since that incident. One thing remained did he still know who I actually was?

The Cleric stopped in his tracks and turned around for he was sure aware of me watching him from the distance. It was something oddly familiar that he actually was aware that he knew me for some reason and that he did not forget a meeting between us in a past. Slowly he turned around and looked back at me his dark eyes carried no emotion at whatsoever as he studied my face like he was trying to place a memory back in his mind.

Finally he spoke and again no matter what he said it sent a slight shiver down my body for I did admire this man for way too long for his courage and danger that was around his enemies. Cleric John Preston a man feared by many that were his enemies and yet I could not help but to admire him for what he had done for me.

"Robin?" it was all that I heard him say then I remained where I was as he slowly walked toward my direction only to stop few steps away from me." What are you doing here?"

His voice carried no emotion, which was normal, and I quickly tore my gaze away from his eyes and looked down slowly trying to maintain my passive state as I answered back to him. Still I stole back my glance at him glad to see him no matter what and refused to show that clearly.

"I have been offered to work here and teach the future generation of Clerics." Answer I gave him matched his own with a passivity and emotionless state.

"I have not expecting to see you again."

"Yes it has been long two years I do believe had passed since our last meeting. I was expecting that I would not see you again but I was wrong to think that our pathways would cross somehow when we least expect that." I stood my ground his eyes kept watching me in the judgement kind of a way but it did not cause any twinge of an emotion to be revealed from me though I wanted to show him that I did had cared for him.

Silence passed between us like it had been done back in the past and I do not complain at all. Perhaps he did not remember as much about me and the time we had met each other for a first time but whatever was going I understood that very well and we had gone the different paths and moved on with our lives and yet I wanted to do the catch up with him for so long.

"I guess I would see you more often now," and with that he turned around and without saying anything else he was gone disappearing away from a sight leaving me behind to wonder what was the reason of it but I knew I had no time for that for I had a meeting to attend and for sure I knew that I would see him again if not now perhaps later.

Turning around I walked toward the door again that now was open for they were expecting me to come forward and I was ready to step in and take new turn in my life. Now that was to work here in the temple I know that I was pleased that I would see Preston again and I was looking forward to see him again...


	2. Chapter 2

CH:2-The Watcher 

Robin's POV:

And it did happened,I knew that I could not escape away from him,but only in the times when he was gone and I was busy working with the children. The day turned out to be long and exhausting but rewarding on the end and all I need was a quick shower and hit the bed once I was home,but this was not meant to be this time.

In the complex building that I was supposed to stay there was a trouble and the Sweepers were sent in to get some of the law breakers. They had blocked the entrance in the building not allowing anyone to come into the building or to come out. Just then I stepped from my car when a hand was placed in the halt manner not allowing me to go any futher.

"No one is allowed to enter the building." He spoke flatly."Not until the Clerics are done and the coast is clear to enter."

"What is it going on?" I dared to ask.

"We gained some information about the sense offnders." Just then my eyes caught the sight of Cleric Preston approaching and it was nothing but a bad luck indeed.

"I'll take it from here," He spoke flatly to a guard.

"Yes,sir." And with that I've been left alone to deal with the Cleric.

"What is it going on?" Preston glared back at me with those dark chocolate brown eyes of his.

"I have told you that I would watch your every move here."

"You have ended up to be in my appartment complex something dealing with the trasspassers." I kept my cool around him as the Sweepers had returned leading few surviors." Well done Cleric."

"Thank you," Was his reply again.

"I've better get going," Not saying anything else I turned and passed the guards to enter the building.

Whatever had happened here it was not mine to ask.Trasspassers and sense offenders were taken away or had been killed on a spot and none would survive if the Clerics are called in. The evening supposed to be a quiet matter now but not in this case or so I thought. Just before I supposed to shut down the lights and hit the sleep a knock came the main door. Standing up I walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Open the door, Acoylte." the voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Not again, Preston. Unlocking the door I fould the Cleric there standing in the darkness completely invisible for his dark clothing if he had not move.

"Can I come in?" He asked and I knew that this would be a long night.

Moving away I let him to walk in and then to close the door after.

"I know it is late but I have to ask you some questions."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now Acoylte."

"You can address me by a name Preston." I told him moving into a main seating area where only light came from a small lamp at the table." Or should I say Cleric."

"Why are you here?"

"I told you I've been called here to work in a monastery."

"How old are you?" I looked back at him.

"You are quite young to do the calling of Acoylte."

"Your point?"

Now he was pushing it and he could make me snap and show the emotion. He was really going for it. He stared back at me blankly. He was not giving up at all and I knew this would no where to go. Just then I was to answer another Cleric that I was not aware of stepped from a shadows.Even I did not see him walking in at all. Meeting his green eyes I knew that I was blocked with no where to run

"Go easy on her Preston,she is an acolyte and..." He was cut down firmly by Preston.

"It does not matter at all. It is a part of a law that she must be tested for a work."

Looking back at the another Cleric I've found something in his eyes that was not there a sign of care and that was only there for a second but I knew that was there and fromt that point I knew I had to keep the secret for good.


	3. Chapter 3

CH:3- Observation 

Cleric Partridge's POV:

There was something about her that I've not seen before. Not evenPreston could see that yet, but on the end it was only a matter of a time before she snaps down. She was tall girl and slender with a touch of roundness about her. Though her eyes showed no emotion they were deep crystal blue enough to make a man to be lost in them just by looking at them. No matterPreston tired to break her down, she found a way to stand her ground blocking everything that he might throw at her.

Council members were quite rare sight to see since they were at the temple and most of the times behind the doors of the high council chambers, but with her something told me that this might not be easy and someone would pay. The things had turned in a complete different direction and when finallyPreston was done, I knew it was far from over yet. Back in the car the silence was quite deadly andPreston avoided any contact.

"Has she passed a test?"

"Yes," was reply, but there was more he was not saying at all.

"You do not trust her?" He looked back at he blankly." Just because she is young it does not matter that she would break the rules easly."

"Partridge..." His voice was firm." I just want to keep my eye on her that is it all."

"You are playing with a fire, Preston."

"Not this time only the guilty will burn not us."

"Acoyltes and Clerics do not mix, you know that and that is a rule of Father."I tried to remain neutral on this matter.

"Either way she would be one who would burn eventually council memeber or the sense offender." And with that the converstation was over.

Robin's POV:

Following day everything turned out to be normal and I began to forget about the Clerics completely. They day passed on smoothly and the children were easy to work with and during a quiet time when they worked on their assigments and me marking the tests a knock came at the door of a classroom. It opened and the Cleric walked in. The children looked up from their work and I also looked up as well and this time it was notPreston but someone else, and I knew it was time to finish the class.

"Dismissed," the students gathered their things and walked out from the classroom and once the door was closed I faced Cleric who was standing before my desk."What can I do for you Cleric?"

"I am her because of Preston." He told me."Since he had saved your life two years ago it should not be this way at all."

"What do you mean?" The Cleric walked toward my chair and lean over so he could look back at me.

"Come with us to Nethers and I'll show you why."

"Cleric I do believe that you know the rules here that I am not allowed to leave unless..." he cut me again.

"With us there would be no breaking the rules. The High Council understands that so we better get going." His green eyes stared right through me.

"Cleric..."I started to speak.

"Acoylte..." He pressed firmly and I had no other choice.

"Very well, just this once." And the two of us left the classroom."If I get caught for doing this..."

"You will do just fine and you are with us now." And with that no comment passed on as we left the building.

Heero was already there talking to captain of Sweepers team and immediately walked toward us.

"What is she doing here?"

"I have asked her to come with us."

"Partridge,send her back to the temple. She has no place with us at all."

I turned to leave since I was not wanted around which was not a problem at all to have them around me at all. I began to climb a long row of stairs that led back to the temple when a voice said.

"Wait." It was a firm order and I stood there waiting as Partridge turned to Perston." She might be different but it does not mattter she could be of use to us."

"Only use she has is to slow us down and I won't have that risk to have her killed."

"Or will you be the one who would kill her instead?" With that Partridge turned and walked toward the stairs where I was standing.

"I better return." I was to ran away and not look back at Preston again.

"Stay," He tried to make me do so.

"No, it is best for me to return.I have a class to teach." I looked back at him."Thank you for the offer Cleric Partridge, but perhaps some other time."

"Robin..." He spoke my name firmly." Do not do this. You are stronger than this, do not give him to push you around."

"I do not understand what are you saying."

"Robin..." His voice remained flat as the said but it was quite low one." Do not do this."

"I have to go." I turned around climbing the long row of steps heading back to the temple."It is for the best Cleric at least I won't cause any more trouble for either of you."

"You have just burned yourself not even knowing that you have just done it."

"Perhaps I am already to be burned and with it I might find my release, Cleric."

"And so I see it is happening." He told me back and before he left he spoke the words to me."Tread softly because you tread on my dreams."

Heading back to the temple my mind began to recall the song that my mother used to sing and I blocked it away turning around as I watched white car disappear out of a sight and looked after it until was gone. The guard apporached me and it was time to go and doing so I did not back at all.


	4. Chapter 4

CH:4- Trigging My Emotions

"Tread softly because you tread on my dreams..."

Robin's POV:

Later that evening the rain began to fall ans I tried to lie down in my bed and tried to have some sleep. For as long I've remembered I've tried to hide my emotions and once again I knew that I would break down very soon if not now perhaps later. The tears swelled in my eyes and this time I allowed myself to break in my grief unable to hold down any longer. And all had started after not taking the Prozium for close a year I had already developed the trait of the emotions and the feelings that were strictly forbidden here and only meant death if someone saw you revealing them.

For how long I had to go through this to feel a pain and grief and now the mistake I've made was too deep now and there was no way out or running back at all.Partridge might opened my eyes, but I had to find my way in the order to stay alive in this unemotional world. I've found myself falling so many times now and I've began to realize that the end was coming and only way out was to feel and die.

The mistake was already there since I had dared to fall for an one that would only bring the end to everything including this hidden and forbidden love I had in my heart way too long. The only way to keep this emotion at the bay was through long hours of complete meditation in which I've managed to block everything around me and find a peace in the silence.

WhenPreston returned home after the work, he found his son in a living room watching the television. The boy had indeed was a great promise to become a future Cleric like his father. The Cleric had been putting his gloves away when his son spoke in monotone voice:

"John," his eyes did not move from a screen before him andJohn stopped his work turning to look at him." There is a note for you. The teacher told me to give to you."

Prestonturned toward a table notcing an evelope that was lying there unopened with his name on it. Taking the envelope he headed to his room and opened it.The silver chain fell into his hand with a note attached to it saying one word: "Sorry" done in delicate female writting.

"Robin" Prestonmuttered under his breath." Why?"

Robin's POV:

Prestonwaited for a next day to come and to approach me again this time on much different matter. He found me speaking to one of my students before he walked up to me.

"Acolyte, a word with you if I may?" He said as I kept my eyes away from him.

"Of course Cleric," I had motioned him to the empty classroom.

"About yesterday..." I cut him down.

"No need, it was a mistake anyway. We are two different worlds that should not mix."

"This is it understanable then we have to stay that way then."

"I do not think that you are here only because what had happened yesterday." He gazed back at me.

He opened his and revealing the silver chain resting at the palm of his hand as he gazed back at me in the silence.

"Why did you send this to me?"

"As a reminder and thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life of course. I wanted to give you that on that terrible night as parting gift, but you were already gone form a sight so I had to wait till now to give you through your son."

"I think there is it more that you are not telling me."

"There is it nothing to hide, Cleric. I do not hide anything from you at all." I studied his expression again.

He reached over and tried to return the chain back to me, instead I simply closed his hand around it.

"Keep it as a memory." That was all I've told him.

He watched me blankly once more again a man that was completely blank when it came to the emotions and who would kill anyone that felt. He did not even a flintch at the contact that we made for a short second.

"I am keeping my eyes on you Robin." And with that he left the classroom.

Partridgewaited for Prestonto return and knew almost immediately where he was since he was heading back to the place where the Clerics desks were. He has gone to see Robin again obivious to see. Once he was seated,Patridge turned around to face him.

"Found anything suspicious about her?"

"I need to dig more deeply about this woman for something tells me that she is hiding something and won't reveal anything."

"How did you end up knowing her?"

"The mission in Nethers, the resistance outbreak she was only survior after her mother has been killed on her way to Libria.I've saved her but I've came too late to save her mother."Preston replied." She seemed too young but over that night it seemed she had changed instantly.

Prestontried to react back on his memory trying to remember what had happned two years ago in the alley. Something about Robin began to rise his question. Why would she be outside with her mother and alone? Then he understood and stood up from his seat immediately not even waiting forPartridge to respond or even stop him.

"Acolyte Meredith, where is she?" He asked one of passing guards.

"She had left a moment ago," Was the reply andPreston knew what he had to do in order to stop this and fast.

Robin's POV:

With a luck he was able to catch up with me just as I was about to enter the car.

"Stop where you are Acolyte!" I slowly turned watching him apporach as he grabbed me by a left arm." You are coming with me to Tetra Grammaton and this time there would be no excuses."

"ClericPreston get your hands off me."

"Careful Robin. How long have you stopped using it? How long you had been hiding that you can feel and not using Prozium?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Get in the car." He pushed me to enter at the back." Do not play with me Sense Offender."

I started to protest but he did not want to listen at all. How did he know? No one knew about my secret and yet he had found a reason to figure this out so easly.

"Cleric you are making a big mistake." again he blocked me out.

"Preston do not do this," Firm voice ofPartridge spoke behind bis back." She could not do this."

"Stay way from this, I told you already what happnes if person feels either she will get the bullet in the head or she would be burned alive, but to stay alive there would be no choice for her at all." He closed the door of a car and nodded to the driver to take them to Tetra Grammaton.


	5. Chapter 5

CH: 5- False Alarm

Robin's POV:

Preston dragged me to the building his hand upon my arm did no good for me to try to escape from him. The people were staring at us as we passed by and he led me to the searching center just to be sure of his accusation. He had to be sure that the test would come negative and that I was a sense offender. He left me to be tested and when the result came by the blood check up he could not believe that the result was actually telling that I was positive.

"She is positive, Sir. The Prozium has been found in her blood."

"Do it again" Preston said and when this time the test came positive as before Preston could not believe it, but he had to let me go for it was the false alarm and I was free to go once again home without a fear.

Unlocking the door of my apartment, I found Mary waiting for me in the living room alone. At first, I was taken back by her appearance then it hit me that I had made a copy of a key that I had gave to her few days ago. She had already heard about my capture but she was at the peace when she found that I was back home.

"I was worried that they would find out."

"I know, " I told her with a small smile." It was a close call."

"But how did you manage not to be detected for we both know you had quit using it for a year?"

"I have managed to inject myself just once before I was caught and the test turned out to be positive so they let me go." I wanted to add more when the door opened and Partridge stepped in.

"Where is she?" Mary stood up to meet him." Do not tell me that they got her."

"She is here safe and sound. Everything is under the control." She led him back to the living room where I was.

Before I could react I found myself in his arms. No longer I saw Cleric there but a warm and carrying man whom I hugged back as well.

"I am fine really, it was a just a false alarm." I told him.

"You better tell me how did you manage to fool them?"

Partridge POV:

When Robin finished the talking I could not believe that she managed to slip through Preston's hands like the grain of sand. It was so hard to believe that she was ok now.

"But how is it that possible that the test told you were positive when you were off from Prozium for a year?"

"I have managed to inject myself only once a day before the work so I would not cause any suspicion and I was safe for the temple did not have Clerics around to notice the change."

"And yet you had managed to slip from Preston's fingers so easily. This is of course unbelievable."

"I know, but I had to take that risk one way or another. What a choice I do have?"

"You have a chance to feel to do not forget that." Mary replied.

"Yes, I do." I said as Mary stood up.

"I better get going before the things go uneasy. I'll see you soon." Robin bid her a good bye and now she was alone with me again.

"You love him don't you?"

"That is it why I had chosen to do this even to die because I love him and he does not know it or he would never experience as the feeling itself." Robin spoke faintly voice filled up with the emotion. "I sometimes ask myself was this a wrong thing to do?"

"You have done it cause your heart still does believe that there is it a chance to make him feel. You had done this cause you had no choice and had not chose if it was right or wrong but by own free will." I told her." I know it is risky and that you can loose your life faster in a blink of an eye but at least you would know that you are not dying in the vain and without a hope."


	6. Chapter 6

CH: 6 Battle Of Words

Robin's POV:

"Do not meddle in politics or interfere in other people's affairs. You must not take the disappointment too much to heart. If you show impatience you could make matters worse." I still could hear the words of my mother even to this day when she was no longer alive to look after me.

That little incident that I had with Cleric Preston faded away in a matter of days and I was at the peace for a while with myself and moved on with my every day duties. Still, Partridge kept a touch with me one way or another. The both of us were close to break the rules and to be discovered, but we had found the way to keep under the control.

Since the three weeks after the incident had passed, I've been called to the high council chamber for DuPont wanted to see me personally and I did not mind that at all. Soon after the meeting he asked me to stay so he could talk to me privately. I was looking forward to see him as well.

DuPont's POV:

I've known Robin since she has been quite young and was indeed a great promise in the future of her family. Yet the danger and sudden death of her mother left her alone and last of legacy but it did not stop her to keep it alive. Now as she stood before me I could see that she had matured and that she was prettier that the last I had seen her when she was seventeen, but that was the three years ago and lots had changed in that period of time.

Her skin was fair and clear and those eyes were mesmerizing crystal blue with a hint of green around the irises. Yet her hair was another story the deep ash-blond with golden highlights. True, she was pretty but also a class too.

"Thank you for coming, Acolyte. I do assume that you know who I am." She stared at me not blinking for a long time then she addressed me up a proper title.

"Of course, sir. You are Vice-Council DuPont of the Third Conciliarly of the Tetragrammaton, Father's voice." Her voice was clear with a hint of slight accent of an accent that I could not place where it came from.

"Quite correct, Acolyte. I am told of what had happened the three weeks ago dealing with your capture as a sense offender. Is it that true?"

"Yes, sir it is, but it also turned to be the false alarm." Robin held her ground steady.

"How so? I told myself that the Cleric such is Preston had not mistaken when it came to the sense that someone is actually feeling. I do not believe that he actually had made a mistake."

"The rumors proved to be true, sir. The accusation has been dropped."

"And how did you feel in all of this happening to you?" She blinked slowly.

"I am not sure if I do understand your question, sir."

Before I tried to explain the meaning of a question to her, the door was open very harshly and two Clerics walked in dragging one of civilians with them. Robin turned around slightly to look into frightened eyes of a man.

"What is it the meaning of this?" I demanded.

"We have a sense offender here, sir with your permission he wants a fair trail." The Cleric spoke.

"Take him away," The Clerics moved to take the order when Robin moved forward.

"Sir, with your permission may I deal with the prisoner?" The Clerics stared at her blankly as she spoke for they had not being aware of her till now.

"Careful Acolyte, sense offender might be quite hostile."

"I've seen worse, Cleric." Was her firm reply.

She turned to face me again asking for the permission. I simply nodded. Turning around Robin approached the prisoner slowly as the hostility began to rise almost immediately in the man.

"Witch, the traitor," the man spoke but Robin remained her cool.

"You better confess what you had done."

"You want to know really? Pity, but I do not think you would understand cause you can not feel at all."

"_But I can feel."_ She spoke directly into his mind and a man snapped to his feet racing at her.

He was not being able to gain his hit when he stumbled backwards a dagger was now embedded in his chest. He made a few steps backwards then fell face down on the floor. The Clerics stood there motionless. Incredible.

Robin's POV:

I did not mean to do this at all. I knew that man and my freedom and safety was at stake. I was now so heart-broken what I had done, but I had no choice once the body was removed away and the Clerics left the office.

DuPont was pleased with the work no emotion was there but I knew he was. Now I wanted to get out form here and fast. With a luck and time I was allowed to leave and I need to Partridge right now and tell him what I've done against my own will and emotions/

"You did what?"

"I have killed the innocent man, who was like me the sense offender."

"Robin," He could not find his words at all. "Why?"

"I was afraid that my cover would be blown away. He knew who I was really, I had no choice but to keep quiet."

Partridge's POV:

She did it. She had killed the innocent man so she could be alive. Robin the creature that I knew was so incapable of such act was actually able to do this and change over the few hours to be re-born emotionless killer. No words were there for me to tell her now even when I wanted to do so. Now, the risk was even greater than before and this time she was in between two fires with no way out.

We had cut our meeting short and Robin returned back to the temple chambers that were not allowing Clerics to enter and assumed her duties in the mediation and training of youngsters. She was preoccupied with her thoughts hardly paying any attention what was going on around her.

There were only few her female attendants and those were her assistants and back up in the case of the danger of which Mary was her most trusted friend and decoy with ability to take her spot if Robin's life was in the great danger.

As for Preston, I knew I had to keep to myself for it was quite amusing to have the Grammation First Class Cleric to be beaten down by a mere girl and Acolyte. He caught my question in the eyes and took a seat at his desk.

"I would hear no more questions on that matter."

"I had warned you that you should not do this."

"The Clerics do not make mistake."

"And you can not admit that you had been beaten down by a girl." He gave me dead look, which meant one thing that I should leave him alone.

Well, at least that was for the best but somehow in my heart I knew that both of us were celebrating a silent victory.

Robin's POV:

I should have a peace once more I was home and I was working at the marking of latest assuagements when a doorbell rang. Standing up, I was expected that it could be Mary coming to visit me. Walking toward the door and unlocking it only to find it was not Mary but the Cleric Preston himself a. That was indeed quite surprise and aloud shock that I dared not to show when he was around and he actually dared to show his face after what he had done to me.

"Cleric Preston, what brings you here to my doorstep?"

Cleric Preston's POV:

She was staring at me flatly nor forgetting the humiliation that I've put her through by a false accusation of being sense offender. I knew she did not want to see me again.

"May I come in?"

"No you are not allowed here, Cleric." The icy tone of her voice was sharp.

"I am here to return this to you," I held the chain toward her."

"I do not need it, burn it." Robin replied sharply turning to close the door behind her.

"Robin…" too late, and the door slammed into my face and it was all over.


	7. Chapter 7

CH: 7 Escape For A Little While

Robin's POV:

From that day on, I simply did mot want to see him any longer. My love for him only made me so sick and weak with the emotion that I could not control at any cost. I've to go back to the Prozium only for a short of a time until I forget this pain I had inside and return to my work and foresight I had by the reading the minds of other people. Strangely enough, DuPont wanted me at his side at the council meetings that were long and boring but I could not complain at all.

Now, as I was seating at his left side, I listened to the meeting and I had been dressed for the occasion being in my midnight blue velvet robes. The hood of my cape has been up hiding my long ash-blond hair and kept my face in a shadow from others presented in the room during the meeting.

But, with this new position came a much greater risk of being constantly watched by either council members or the Clerics. I could read the minds to know what they were actually thinking, but my mind was to pre-occupy with the thoughts of Preston. I needed to get out from a city for a few hours or I would go mad.

Partridge's POV:

"I have heard that you closed the door into his face. Bold move."

"I am risking too much, I need to get out from a city for a while."

"I'll take you with me."

"That would be too risky, and the guards would suspect thing."

"They do not need to know at all, I am Cleric and they can not go against the Grammation Cleric." Partridge stood up from the couch." Come, let's go."

The white car was already waiting as we descended down the stairs and out from a building. Robin was unsure should she come or not but she needed to get out from a city for a while.

Robin's POV:

I did not know of it was a good idea or not. Partridge was the Grammaton Cleric and I was safe with him, but I was not sure if this was going to work. He glanced at me as we neared the guard's station.

"You will do fine," he told me.

"I am ready," I replied back to him and took a deep breath to take my role.

The guard stopped the car and Cleric rolled the window down.

"Identification, please." The flashlight came into his face and Partridge remained quiet and passive." All good, sir."

Then his eyes fell on me. He was getting suspicious of me for some reason. The cover was being blown and I was not being let go at all.

"Wait " the guard said. " I've not recognized you at all, Acolyte."

"That is it all right, you are just doing your job." I told him.

"All right, all clear, you can go on," Partridge nodded and we were free to go.

They had let us pass and once outside I could relax completely and take off my blank expression away.

"Well that makes me a quite wanting target." Partridge smiled back.

"One thing I know for sure that a beautiful Acolyte and Cleric would raise the eyebrows at anyone who would see us alone."

"Oh, quiet you, I do believe you are already taken and that Mary and you are quite item."

"I sometimes wanted the same thing to happen between Preston and you."

I did not comment at this for a long moment and when I had finally said I told him:

"He is only too insensitive."

Robin's Dream:

_All the gardens of were illuminated tonight in honor of the Cleric's visit. Fires burned in a deep ditch that encircled the grooves and lakes and beds of shrubbery. Candles in thousands of little pots threw a flickering light on the trees, making them glow pale green and luminous. It was fairytale scene, eerie and magical._

_Through it all walked Preston, in his entire splendor, so fair, so noble in his features and his carriage. He came to me and I sat on a carved stone bench beside the lake. _

_The air was warm for March, and perfumed with the scents of lavender and jasmine from blossoming plants brought from the green house. Reflected firelight sparkled on the surface of the lake, and shone from his dark eyes._

_He sat beside me and took me in his arms. I thought, I have never known such complete and perfect happiness. For an hour and more we sat there, no one near us, wrapped in each other's arms, while the lights played across the trees and buildings, gradually dimming as the stars brightened and the moon rose._


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8-The Awake Of Feelings

Robin's POV:

Awakened, and confused to be hunted by the dreams of a man that I loathe in real life and love in my dreams was completely made me insane. I could not stand it any longer. I refused to have any contact by Mary for I could not bear to watch her being happy with something like that was not given to me at all. I was simply loosing the mind living like this as a sense offender.

I look in the mirror and see someone I don't recognize. A woman with a pinched face and gray cheeks and sad, sad eyes. Will I ever eat again? Will ever be able to think, and move, and take delight in anything?

I spend day after day in my darkened bedroom, black curtains covering the windows unable to do anything but weep and lie in my bed.

Preston's POV:

Partridge simply refused to speak to me. Since the several days had passed the situation was off hand. The rumors were flying outside the temple that Acolyte Meredith was gravely ill and has not being seen at work for weeks. At first, I had refused to believe this. Not Robin, she could be ill at all. Now, as I lay here in my bed I held the necklace that she gave me that I had not destroyed at all.

Why do I keep this silly thing? Why do I can not stop thinking about her? What is it going on with me that unknown sensation that I had not felt before? Felt. What I am talking about? I have no feelings nor I can feel that was not possible. Dear God, I am falling for her and I had not realized until now.

Quickly, I stood up from my bed and walked toward the bathroom. This has to stop at once, but when I was about to do something stopped me. I could not do it. My will was against it and I was in a dead end, only to realize that I had loved her more than anything in the whole world, and I've to see her one way or another.

I simply could not think of her any longer and I had to see her and fast. Her blue eyes. Sapphire blue eyes. Trying to fall asleep only to be hunted by a same dream over and over and over again was not a use at all.

I woke up in a horror. What was that? Why does my heart pounding hard like this? Why do I can not control myself? What has been happening to me? It was all because of her. All because of Robin and being constantly hunted by the image of blue eyed girl.

Reaching over, I picked up the delicate chain that could not let it to be destroyed. It simply could not be done at all. It was a thing that came to connect me with her. I wanted her in my life and yet, this was against everything that I might want to have.

Robin's POV:

I awakened when a hand came to shake me lightly on a shoulder. Looking up, I found Partridge staring down at me.

"We are here, come." Then he left the door was left open so I cold come out.

The coldness hit me from all sides, the icy daggers hit into my skin even through the thick velvet cloak. I was still shaking. The winter was surely here more harshly than weather in Libria. Silently, we walked to the one of the buildings and down the stairs to the basement where the several Resistance members were.

Mary who was already there took us by the fire so we could warm up, then I left them alone for I wanted to have some quiet time for myself taking one of seats and away from the crowd.

"Why can I not enjoy myself?" I asked Partridge quietly who was seating not far from me.

"For the same reason I cannot," he told me. "This sense offending can be deadly for both of us and it has to be quiet."

Sighing away, I stood up heading up the stairs and out form the building for I wanted to be alone.

"There is something strange happening with Robin," Mary told him." And whatever it is Cleric Preston is part of it."

"What do you mean?" He responded.

"If it were anyone else but the acolyte," Mary said slowly." I would say that there was a man involved but that cannot possibly be."

Partridge felt a shudder ripple down his spine. Could his cousin be foolish enough to have actually fallen in love with Preston? If Robin were stupid enough to involve herself with a man not just any man but Cleric, she would eventually be found out. There was always someone watching when you least expect it. And an acolyte's adultery was considered high treason.

An acolytes were expected not to get married until they reach late twenties and Robin was only twenty and that was a breaking of a code and she could be considered as offender and be sent to fire no questions asked. Partridge knew that this should not happen and with having Preston around it meant not the danger for Robin, but danger to them all.

The night was quiet here and cold, but I kept walking around staying near just in the case of a trouble. I could take the cover back to the building. Just when I thought about to go back to the building for the warmth of a basement, I could swear I heard the whining sound, which was coming from shadows near by. Followed by a sound my eyes caught a sight of a pup there all alone. Kneeling down I called it to me.

At first, pup hesitated, then slowly approached me until I picked it up into my arms wrapping it into my cloak. Poor thing left alone to freeze here in a cold night. If only I could take it to my apartment to be safe, but I know that meant no way for the animals were killed on question asked. How cruel that sounded but it was a law.

Just as a slowly as I stood up, the lights burned out from nowhere. Turning around I saw the approaching team of Sweepers, and with another trouble was in the sight. With luck I had managed to hide the dog quickly. The dead end was all that I saw with no way out.

"Acolyte you have been arrested for a sense offense…" And before the guard could finish the gunshot rang near by followed by several more as well.

It was done in a less of five minutes and when I was able to move I saw approaching Cleric. Preston, but why? He walked toward me. What the hell was he doing here? I could not move as he approached me and before I could come up with the words I found myself in his arms the way I had a dream of him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No," I could not keep myself from trembling in his arms." Why are you here?"

" I wanted to talk to you." Preston replied." There is way too much thinking going in my mind that I only me no good."

"And why is it that?" I stared back into his dark eyes.

"I am in the love with you, Robin, one way or another. I want you here in with me and please comeback into my life."

I could not believe what he was actually saying to me. There as no way that he was actually feeling. It was not possible at all.

"Teach me how to feel again," He said, his eyes watching me.

"Alright, but it would be not easy." I told him.

"I am ready to take that chance," He whispered and lean forward to kiss me for a first time.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9 The Test Of Loyalty

Preston's POV:

She was so close to me ant that moment and it felt so warm and so peaceful. Something that I've been missing for so long. I wanted to have her forever here in my arms. Finally when we both pulled away from each other after the kiss was over, I could not help myself to reach over and brush my fingers over her face.

It felt complete when she was here in my arms. A feeling of complete peace that I would not change for anything in a world. Yet, that moment was about to end and when Partridge came walking fast toward us.

"I have heard the shooting," he looked down at the dead Sweeper team." What the hell had happened here?"

"A little misunderstanding." Robin said pulling away from my embrace slightly to pull the dog from her robe that she had kept it way and out of sight." I am alright."

Partridge looked back and forth at each of us and he could guess what had happened here a moment ago.

"I'll take Robin home," I said commenting nothing else.

"You can not bring the animal with you back to the city," he spoke to Robin.

"I am intending to keep it, you like that or not." Robin spoke and walked away to the parked car where I was awaiting.

"You better put it into a trunk just in the case if someone does see it you might be end up in the trouble." I told her and she agreed for a first time.

Robin's POV:

Placing the dog into the trunk at least I knew it was safe and out of sight until we reached the city and I would hide it in my apartment once we pass the guards.

"I do not see a problem in this as long the dog is keeping quiet." Preston unlocked a trunk and I placed the animal inside and he closed the lid and we were off.

The guards did not suspect a thing and once back into the city the car came to stop before apartment building. Wrapping the dog in the heavy folds of my robe I carried it up stairs as Preston followed closely. Once we had reached the door, I quickly unlocked and put the dog inside and closed the door.

Now we stood facing each other in a shadow of a hallway speaking nothing. But that silence was not meant to least for when he touched me with his lips I knew that this was a part of a work that I can not return if I wanted to.

I awoke next morning to the sound of passing car and when I went to the window the see what was really going on I found that I was alone once more. Preston had left last night after kissing me a second time for a good night.

I let my thoughts to wander back to that moment, but it was broken by a squeal of a pup when brought me back to the reality and I had to feed him quickly. Only I hoped that I would not end up in a trouble because of it. When I came to the work, the things went much different way and with them I tried not to think of seeing Preston again.

"So, my little acolyte," I heard him speak behind my back." This it where I do know I would find you."

Turning around I came face to face with Cleric again. Wanting to smile at him I simply could not reveal this in a public place at all. Afraid that others might suspect the thing we acted professionally in a public place.

"What can I do for you, Cleric?" I kept my voice firm.

"Just checking to see how are you." Something was slipped into a palm of my hand a note and then I watched him disappear out off a sight once more.

DuPont's POV:

There was something odd being going on in the Tetragrammaton high office considering the thing dealing with Cleric Preston and Acolyte Robin. The guards were talking that they had been seen more often than it had should sharing the information that could not reach my words or ears at all.

I did not believe that Robin had a power to read the mind of people but it did not stop me to keep my close eye on her. To do so, I had to have her to go with the Clerics or assuagement when they were given to them to do so. If the rumors were true then she could indeed become one of most powerful people to keep this world alive and keep my position secure.

This was a test to find out just how much this acolyte was loyal to the Father and Libria. Several of assistants gave me a disapproving look when I have told them about my decision.

"But, Sir do you think this is it wise? With all do the respect Sir we all know that acolytes are not fighters to being with, and this only would cause the disaster and Sir, you have to consider this. The Father would not allow this to happen."

"Do you question the Father's will?" I spoke sharply back.

"No Sir,"

"Then the decision is final. Send her away to the Sector 7."


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10- Questions

Partridge's POV:

I had a bad feeling about this for it would only cause more trouble around if this was about to happen. Robin took it innocently but I could sense that she feared a lot though she did not want to show it. This was the order and she could not go against it. The time to time I would glance at her as we had neared a guard station. She would glance at me her eyes hiding what she was feeling though she was frightened to some point.

When we had arrived, the hell was already on loose. Robin kept to herself and tried to stay passive. We moved down the hallways by the guards and dead bodies and the captain of a team waited for us.

"It seems we had lost them this time, Clerics." But Robin did not fall for it, and stepped forward her eyes scanning the ground in front of her.

Glancing back at me, she broke into a run Preston ran after her as guard yelled after them.

"Let them do what they are intending to do." I told them.

"It is too dangerous." The guard protested.

"Not with having a Cleric around. They would not dare to attack her."

The Sweepers broke apart allowing Robin to pass and she stood there still as a stone.

"There," she said pointing at the hidden door in a wall.

The guards scattered taking the positions ready to shoot. Preston glanced at her and the two of them shared a look for a moment as captain of a team turned to me.

"What is she doing?" He dared to ask me.

"Tracking down the thoughts of hiding men."

"She can read the mind, how is it that possible?"

"Quiet!" Preston replied sharply and we stood there watching what Robin was actually doing.

Robin's expression had not changed. The look in her eyes became more and more distant and she was staring at one spot at the closed door before her. She heard the thoughts perfectly the fear was at the highest level and she knew that they were expecting the death and she would see that happen. The movement came to her side and she turned her head slightly meeting Preston's eyes and nodded slowly to him. It was a time for an action and she let him to carry on with the work.

"I am leaving the rest to you," she told him backing off so that Preston could come forward.

He nodded silently to her as I approached and she stood next to me and we had to do was to wait.

Robin's POV:

I did not want to do this at all. The Sweepers were looking oddly at me their faces cold and ready to cause the bloodshed. This was not the way I was trained to do. I did not kill nor I was fighter. My work was to teach and keep the peace around but not fight at all. It was not my call at all. I was not a killer nor I was trained to kill either and yet, DuPont was actually sending me her for what? To test my loyalty to the Father? Or was it for something else that I did not want to do at all. I do have a feeling that he did not trust me at all. For some reason I knew I should not have been here but it was already too late to leave.

Partridge shifted beside me and I was aware of him watching me and since I've came here there was no word that had passed between us, though I still heard his thoughts clearly.

"_Don't do this."_ I've heard him say though he dared not to say a word.

I wanted to tell him that I was sorry but I could not for it was not the right decision and all I can do was to stand there watching as Preston unleashed the death.

Preston's POV:

What had happened after Robin refused to speak anything and she barely even look at me and once back to the city, she wanted to get out from a car and head straight for her apartment and not even look back at all. Something that had knew had snapped inside of her and she wanted to be left alone for some time.

Still, I wanted to know more about Robin that was known to me at all. I wanted to dig deeper into her past, which meant one thing that I've to find out myself. Who ever she was I had to find out more about her origin and the history at fast. When I had returned back to my desk and once the report was done I had nothing else to do but to search more about Robin. When I had typed her information in the database the access was denied. Why was that?

Partridge's POV:

Robin did not want to see either of us and I did not blame her at all. She refused even to have anything dealing with Clerics any longer. Assuming her duties as Acolyte she blocked anyone that was not a part of what she was doing. Preston has blamed me for having Robin to be this stubborn but I could not blame her for she was a part of my blood and what I've bee though through a distant relation. One thing for sure I knew that Robin had the three different bloodlines inside of her veins.

Her own mother has been descendant of both Arabic and Chinese bloodline, but as for her father he would remain the mystery. As matter of a fact, there was no information that this man might be like he had not even existed. One thing for sure was that she had his blue eyes for her mother was dark eyed and the same was for her hair too, nothing but pretty face that she had and her mother's smile.

"What do you know about Robin's life?" Preston asked me one day.

"Why do you ask me that? You should ask her instead." I knew it would come to this." What did you do this time to her?"

He gave me a blank look that revealed nothing at all, but I knew that he was hiding something.

"Preston, woman's heart is not a toy to play with and you cane only make it worse and not even seeing what are you doing that might be right or wrong thing to do. You hurt her once and do not expect that she would forgive you."

"I did nothing to her. She does not want to return any of my calls and keeps avoiding me for some reason. It seems it has to do something with the mission at Sector7."

"Robin is an Acolyte and she is not a fighter nor she does believe in a violence. Acolytes live by a code and they spend their lives in a meditation and peace. She is in a stage to clear herself for a horror that she had to see and since it was not of what she was raised by her believes."

"Why did the Father then allow this to happen? The Acolytes are the holly part of this society and they should remain that way, but I do have a feeling that someone had done this just to cause the reaction around. I had to find out what is it really going on." Preston stood up and left quickly.

Preston's POV:

The truth has to come forward and I had to find out what was really going on. If my memory serves me well the I know that Acolytes were never considering a fighting elite at all. There has to be a reason why Robin has been sent to witness the hell at the Sector7. I have to find out the reason behind the whole thing and I had to find out why was this done? DuPont has to know about this.

"I don't quite follow your logic, Cleric." DuPont's voice was firm as he spoke.

"With all do the respect, Sir I still do not understand why Acolyte has been sent to the Sector7 to view the bloodshed when it is after all against their code."

"Yes, but, Cleric, given the circumstances, the Father has decreed that Acolytes are a part of holly position of our great society and they should be treated with a respect, but it seems that something had to be done and sometimes, Acolyte is forced to do what is it necessary to keep the peace."

"Even to be sent away and be forced to watch the bloodshed. But it's counter to law and it has been told that they, the Acolytes should not be asked to perform a such task." Still I could not agree on this." But, you're a member of the Council if…"

"It is not a will of Council, it is will of Father and he is law." The words cut me short." You must understand, Preston, that while you and even I may not always agree with it, it is not the message that is it important, it is out obedience to it. Father's will. Call it faith. You have it, I assume."

"Yes I have it."

"Then you should not bother with this question any longer. If the Father wanted this to happen this had to be done and we can not do anything about it. Consider that it was for a greater good and for sure Acolytes understand that as the part of their spiritual lives. Acolytes and Clerics are the two different worlds that should not mix."

"I understand that, Sir."

"Good the there is it nothing more to say about this subject."

When the screen went blank I knew that it was far from over and now I had to find out was behind all of this before it is too late.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11- Threat

Preston's POV:

I had found Robin at the balcony above and lost in her thoughts. The silk gauze hood she wore did little to hide the golden highlights of her hair. And her eyes! They were every bit as blue as the clear sky after the rain.

Her cheeks were brushed with rose, her brows and lashes startling ebony against her snowy complexion. He nose was in perfect proportion with her heart-shaped face, narrow and flaring only in the nostrils. Her mouth was small, but the lips were full.

One of the seniors Clerics that still had not reached the First Class rank watched me with his face displaying no emotion at all.

"Her mother as the rumors were saying descended from the Dark Folk, golden skin race all what I've been told. She is beautiful, isn't she, despite the fact she favors the peace over a bloodshed, or what I had been told, and untouchable for she is an Acolyte."

"Tell me Brandt why are you so interested in her?" this took him by a surprise when I asked him.

"Mind your words, Cleric." His eyes were cold and then he walked away not so pleased at all, but at least, I knew that I have to keep him away from Robin for she might end up in a danger.

Later that evening upon the return to home, Robbie my son informed me that Robin had called asking to for me and he told me that I was not aveable at the moment so when I came back I would call her back. I began to wonder why would she want to talk to me now?

Robin's POV:

I still in my office when a call came and I was sure that it was faithful Cleric. Without a hesitation I picked the phone and answered, I was melting slightly at the sound of his voice:

"Robbie told me that you've called, so I am returning the call. Is it everything all right?"

"Everything is fine really, I just wanted to know how are you since we had not spoke to each other way too long. I am sure you do not mind me calling at your home."

"Not at all, at least I know that you are alright and that all matters to me."

"I wanted to speak to you earlier today, but I had been tied down with the some paper work and by a time I had was ready to see you, Partridge told me that you had already left so I called your home instead."

"I've heard the phone ring, but I came too late but it was good to know that we still talking."

"I know, I just wanted to have some time for myself after what had happened it just was not when I am used to."

"I understand that we are two completely different worlds."

"It is a such irony." My ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps." Anyway, I should let you go I need to finish something."

"All right, I will see you tomorrow," And with that a line was broken.

The footstep stopped at once the conversation was over but I was sure who ever it was there was not going away that easily. Gripping my dagger, that was only thing that could use for my protection I knew it would not work against the Cleric at all. As the shadow closed in, I did not hesitate at all to fight back.

The dagger hit something and the blood splattered around and I heard a curse coming from darkness. The lights came up and when I was finally being able to see a Cleric stood before me his expression deadly holding his bleeding hand.

"You will pay for this," Brandt spoke the gun slipped into his free hand." I would enjoy killing you for good Acolyte."


	12. Chapter 12

CH:12- Prelude

Partridge's POV:

The Private Thoughts Of Partridge As He Watches Robin From Distance

She was beautiful in her sorrow. Or so everyone thought. But then again, she had only ever been truly happy when he was around, and those times where rare. She wore her mask of indifference well, often forgetting to take it off after the meetings. She was strong to the world; she was strong for him. Those close to her knew why she fought for peace.

To the world, she was a savior to the people. She fought for them and with them. She was their hope, their 'peaceful acolyte'. She hated that title. It was true that she did care about the people, and she hated war because of the death and suffering it caused, but that was not why she fought. She fought for him, so he wouldn't have to. She fought so he could live his life of peace and normalcy. And she was succeeding.

She ran the brush through herash-blond tresses one last time before setting it upon the dresser. Gazing at herself in the mirror, she was always slightly surprised at the woman who stared back. No matter how she tried, she could not remember the transition period between being a schoolgirl and becoming a woman. Now she could barely even remember being a schoolgirl. Those were happy carefree times, of which she had no more need.

She rose from the seat at her dresser and made her way to the large, empty bed. Settling herself between the satin sheets, she turned out the light and mentally reviewed her schedule for the next day. In the silence around her, she hoped against hope that her thoughts would not turn towards him. But they always did. She couldn't help it. What she felt for him was beyond description or love. Or perhaps it was the truest form of love. Either way, she always thought of him. In everything she did, he was with her. She desperately missed his physical presence, but continued her life for the sake of his.

Feeling restless, as she often did, she rose from her bed and placed a cotton shawl around her slim shoulders. She walked out onto her balcony and sat on the bench there, staring up at the stars. Her thoughts drifted back to the battle on Libra, where the fate of the world had hung in the balance. Everything depended on him at that moment. And afterwards, everything depended on her.

Fortunately, they had both been strong enough to do their jobs. She allowed herself a fanciful musing, and wondered what kind of couple they would have made. She imagined it to be wonderful. With both of their strong wills she pictured glorious arguments and passionate love. She lost herself in thoughts of a lifetime spent with him.

But the moment faded fast, and her thoughts returned to the reality of their relationship. She knew it could not work. Not now anyway, perhaps in the future. But now, he needed to discover the world of peace that he helped build. He needed to learn what it meant to be human for himself, not be told the answers.

If he has stayed with her, she would've done too much. He realized that, and left to make a life of his own. It hadn't been easy for her to accept it, but she knew it to be the truth. She cared for him too much, and that had been the problem. He might not ever return, and the thought of life without him tore her apart.

But it had to be this way. He needed to become his own person, and once he did, only then could he return. But just because he could, didn't mean he would. The fear of this kept Relena up many times. But she could only have faith in her love for him. She could only believe in him, just like he'd asked.

She left the cold of the balcony and returned to her bed. Snuggling down into her sheets she sent a silent prayer toward heaven for him, that he would be safe and happy. Slowly she relaxed, and her restless spirit calmed. On the verge of sleep, one lonely tear escaped and she murmured his name into the night.

She was beautiful in her sorrow. She was beautiful all the time.


	13. Chapter 13

My Watcher 

Author:steellilly23

Ranting:PG-13

CH:13- The Nightmare...

Preston's POV:

I knew as soon as the chase started exactly how it would end; her humble on her knees with head bowed as though in prayer to her God for mercy and forgiveness, draped in my shadow awaiting the inevitable end my gun would bring. To guess – to know – with such certainty one's future actions inspires something like despondency in creatures with a spontaneous nature such as ours. It hinders the actions you take when you realize you already knew you were going to take them. The whole thrill of the chase is in the uncertainty of what you will be presented with, how the chase will end. To know its ending spoils it like it spoils a good book and demotes it to a run – literally – to the climax.

And so I find her, on hands and knees, shaking from fatigue and choking breathes, fallen from some careless trip or skid. Her body, frail and incomplete, has let her down. And for that it shall pay. As I close the distance she tries to get to her feet only to find her hands and knees steadying her against the floor once again. Your body has had enough, little Robin; your wings are clipped. It will be put out of its misery soon enough.

A sentence of precise metallic clicks and rattles assure her the chase is indeed over. She stiffens for a moment and then begins to shake again with terror and acidic tears that make her gulp for breath. I make sure to aim the gun before she turns; the side of her pale face she allows me to see is dusted with brown and hatched with red, stubborn stains not even her tears can move. She looks up at me out of the corner of her eye, emotions shooting through them like bullets, subway trains; anger, helplessness, confusion, betrayal, remorse.

"Why?" she asks in the manner of a child wondering why something is not allowed rather than someone who feels betrayed by one they believed to be their keeper.

"I know only my orders. I do not know, nor care about their nature." I answer. Ever the good soldier.

She looks me up and down and nods, causing a premature tear to fall and withdraws her gaze

"Yes," she murmurs, as though allowing me to hear her thoughts rather than actually talking to me.

"You don't care. I think I begin to understand."

"You can never understand," the silence stretches making the comma loud and clear. Whether or not she reacts I can't tell; she's shaking too much.

No more holding it off. Time to terminate. Now that I have her like this I can't just put the gun back in my holster and walk away leaving her crying and confused like I did before. Orders are orders and if I don't do it this time I might well find myself in a mirror of this situation. I don't suppose it would be fair on Robin to play around with her like this, either. Yet something about this feels not quite right. Not wrong but...improper somehow. Like I'm ignoring some kind of protocol.

I reach forward and grab one of the loops she tied her hair into everyday, sure as she went to pray at that little white chapel in the park. The other has been worked loose by her constant, stuttering movement, now a tangle of hair and ribbon. I give it as smooth, irresistible pull, forcing her to face me; the ribbon unravels as though trying to escape. She looks up at me; frightened, despairing, unsure what I'm doing, but no longer caring, her face split by superficial cuts and vagrant wisps of hair into a mosaic of adult and childish features. And still she cries.

No need to drag out the moment.

With a ringing bang and less blood than I expected the bullet penetrates, making her cry out and double over in pain. I jerk her head back up in time to see her eyes, wide with shock, slowly shudder shut and then her head falls victim to gravity. Slowly her hair slips from my fingers, pulled to earth by the dead weight of her head.

I let her drop from my hand feeling...I don't know. I usually felt some satisfaction when the chase ended and I caught my prey. This time there was something else. Not regret or grief. It felt anti-climatic somehow, as though my purpose were served, as though there was nothing further I needed to do.

Anywhere.

I shrugged it off, sure it would pass and leave me in peace with my usual bitterness, and left her there; arms spread wide embracing the earth with her hair a shattered halo at her head.


	14. Chapter 14

My Watcher

CH:14- New Morning

Preston's POV:

The dream left me completely in a state of a fear with unability to breathe. What was happening? Why do I have this dreams of Robin dead and me being one who has taken her life with my own gun? Was it really going to happen? This had to stop for good. All hope that I might now have with Robin was to finding way and she was far beyond her own realization that some things for us were not meant to be. The rummors were hushed btu still they were coming even to my ears until it was already too late. Acolyte had disappeared for good and no one saw anything happening. The bodies had been found scattered around dead and taken down with a skill in shooting that only matched the Cleric. In the temple grounds no sound was heard so easly when it come to Acolyte Meredith. Why would someone do this? The four years had passed since my wife's death and nothing had changed until she had come back to my life, only to make it more difficult to understand for I began to start to doing things I've dared no to do before like forgetting my doze. Was she really a reason to wake me up? Would I ever know the truth?

Robin's POV:

The last thing I've heard was the rattle of a gun kata and the darkenss claimed me down. When I had awakened my head was heavy as lead and I could not move at all. It was break into the temple and some of the acolytes including me had been taken as the hostages and others had fled the scene with their lives and able to hide, but many did not make it for they had fell as innocent victims of conflict. To those of us that had been taken as hostages were only left to pray and hope for our release very soon. It was only a matter of a time before they would start to kill each of one of us. I could see the hell when the girls were taken away, raped and later shot dead and each day one more was dead and hope to get out was still slipping away. I dared not to think that Preston had deserted me and left me to die, for there was still hope he would come to get me from this hell.

Preston's POV:

"What do we have?" I asked as the meeting had been called and four other Clerics were presented as well.

"Ten Acolytes had been taken hostages of members of Resistance. They demand the release of prisoners or they would start shooting the hostages." Brandt said.

"That would not happen," Cleric Jonson replied.

"Why Acolytes?"

"They figure that Acolytes are the holly part of society and having them as the hostages it would not be easily ignored."

"Acolyte Meredith she had been placed into a much higher position at the Council and for sure they would use her to get their demands."

"Then I guess we had to get them out ourselves." I said.

"Good, let's get on with this."

Hold on Robin, I am comng to get you.

Robin's POV:

The dream kept hunting me over and over again. I see myself at the weekly work like nothing has happened. I am back and I see Partridge there like he was not dead. He was speaking to me but I could not hear his words and he was fading away form my sight. I reached out to stop him but he crumbled down before my feet like ash, and I hear the slam of a door and wush of flire which forced me to wake up breathing heavly with a pain in my chest and cold sweat running down my face and body. I really do not know how many days I had been kept like this in underground prison with very little food and water they had been giving me. My hope was fading away by each passing hour. He was not coming my mind has given up on that but my heart refused to believe that he would come back to get me from here.

Preston's POV:

It has began and yet, I did not know where they were actually keeping her. Some of leads where not just right and time was short that I would not be able to find her alive. She was gone missing for two weeks and during that time Mary was dead. Dupont was outragous of a lack of security and tracking the sense offenders and loosing acolytes that easly and I began to doubt that Father would not take any action in this. The things were no left for me to do on my own and without a help of others. With having her dead, I simply could not bear to see it happen. The location has been found and it meant one thing to be Nethers where the hostages were hidden form a sight of Sweepers. The area has been heavly guarded though these were only few guards present, there were more insidee but that would not stop the Cleric at any cost. Everyone knew their position and mine was to find Robin alive and leave no one else alive responisble for her capture.

Rovbin's POV:

A sound of gun rattle awoke me from a state of meditation. I knew that sound very well, the gun kata. The Cleric were here and coming in. Preston was here and I was so happy and shaking with relief. He would get me out off here soon. The door of my cell has been pushed way open and I knew that they had come for and my time was up. Pulled roughly to my feet, bya chain I was taken away from a cell to where the leader was waiting. Down below, the shouts and gun fire could be heard so clearly followed by the running and screaming. I stole my glance down seeing Sweepers pushing into the building and still no sign of the Clerics. Where were they? Are they already inside? The shooting lasted for another couple moments then it stopped and I was thrown face down before the desk. Forced back to my knees, I dared to look up and to see who it was and came face to face with an enemy.

"So this is it the one they they are coming for?" The leader asked one of the guards.

"Yes,Sir."

"Well, let the come and lets see if they are able to do it."

You fool I thought no one can stand against the Grammation Cleric. You will all be dead in a less of few moments. Then the leader turned is attention back at me.

"No matter she is still a pretty face, just look those eyes. I've heard that girls of the temple are untouched and pure." The guares around him laughed." Should we have some fun with her? Who is going to be first?"

The painc rose inside of me as they began to circle around me forcing me to my feet. The hands moved to tear my clothing but never managed for the door was kicked aside and Cleric stood up there guns ready in his hands. My heart jumped. It was Preston and he came to get me for good and punish those bastards. Nothing was those eyes dark as the pools of midnight and face the mask of frozen statue. In situation like this I knew was to back off but the run was useless because you can not ran away form Grammaton Cleric. There was silent understanding between him and me and then the hell broke loose. With my eyes closed all what I had heard was the buzzing of bullets like the killer bees. When the dust was cleared I was only one standing and the bodies of men scattered all around me. Before I was able to stumble to his side, I was pulled away backwards and leader grasped me hard pressing a gun to my head. This was not going to work and he thought that he could stop Preston, but it was not working for Cleric. Preston pulled his gun at both of us and I stood still not even struggling. Blam! I felt the body jearked backwards and me being released from his grasp. I stood still frozen and not moving as Preston approached me and quickly removed the chains from my wrists.

"Are you allright? Did they hurt you?" He asked quickly.

"Yes... no I am okay." I felt the emotions snap inside of me and I could not hold myself any longer.

The tears gave away as I clung to him in a such helpless fashion not wanting to let go off him. The footsteps approached and Sweepers moved in. Slowly Preston stood up and moved me out from the room leading me down the stairs and out from the building to awating car. Once settled back on the back seat I was simply shaking confused and lost. The condition I was indeed alarming for both Clerics and they had to make sure that to I was taken back to Libria and put back on doze soon as possible.


End file.
